


Shopping for Circuits

by KitePiper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Bigotry & Prejudice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, unintentional worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitePiper/pseuds/KitePiper
Summary: When a mission takes them to a droid marketplace, Anakin and  Artoo get a little distracted. Much to Obi-Wan's exasperation.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: High Council Bounty 3/21





	Shopping for Circuits

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head for the March bounty prompt of "Your character finds a marketplace, it's an experience." Enjoy!

How a place like this could exist was beyond Obi-Wan. The harsh smells of oil and ozone made him balk at entering, and then upon going inside...

Droids of all kinds roamed this underground marketplace, every pitch and tone imaginable in multiple droid languages penetrating his skull with their noise. Very narrow walkways were lined with stalls containing all manner of parts. Surely these droids all belonged to someone; protocol droids and astromechs and assassin droids and repair droids, some of which Obi-Wan nearly tripped over. There were even some separatist battle droids strolling around pointing out goods to each other like teenagers at a Coruscant shopping arcade.

At least Obi-Wan and Anakin's plain clothes for this mission didn't mark them as Jedi, but they still stood out because they were humans. Or rather more broadly, organic sentients.

Next to him, Anakin breathed in the toxic burning smell deeply.

“How can you stand the smell?” Obi-Wan said.

“Just be glad there's air in here at all,” Anakin said. “It's not like they need it.”

That was true. Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “Well, let's conclude our business here as quickly as possible.”

Artoo suddenly wheeled off down a narrow alleyway.

"Do I really need to remind you that we are on a mission?" Obi-Wan called after him. Shaking his head, he turned to Anakin. "Really, just because we're in a droid marketplace doesn't mean he can get distracted –“ He stopped speaking as he realized Anakin wasn't there. "Anakin?"

"How much for these?" Anakin asked the droid shopkeeper of the stall next door.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin grinned, not very apologetically. "Sorry, Master, but I've been looking for magnetic shielding sheaths just like this one ever since… you know." He flexed his right hand. "Hasn't been the same since, and I don't want that to happen again."

The droid shopkeeper beeped something Obi-Wan didn't understand.

"Oh, yeah, it's for me," Anakin said, taking off his glove and showing his mechanical hand to the droid.

The droid beeped something else, and even Obi-Wan could tell the tone had changed.

" _How_ much?" Anakin said. "Just because _I'm_ going to use it? Why you –"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said firmly. He crossed his arms.

"Fine." Anakin reluctantly followed Obi-Wan away from the stall. "I'll get Artoo to buy them for me," he muttered.

"You will do no such thing, because we're supposed to be looking for something, not shopping," Obi-Wan said. "Honestly, how you accomplish any missions without me –"

"Hey, buddy!" Anakin said excitedly, pushing past Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Artoo approached. "What's this?"

More electronic beeping that Obi-Wan didn't understand. He rubbed his temples. This whole place was an echo chamber of blasted beeping.

"Wow, a J-type exchange valve, that will improve your rocket fuel efficiency by quite a bit!" Anakin said.

Artoo whistled something questioningly.

Anakin laughed and patted the droid on his domed head. "Of course I'll install it for you, what are friends for? And uh… think you can go buy something for me?"

Artoo warbled an affirmative.

"Yes, those exact ones!" Anakin said. He handed the astromech some credits. "You're the best. I'll be with Obi-Wan. I think his wires are getting a little crossed about the mission."

"Unlike the two of you, I don't _have_ wires to get crossed,” Obi-Wan said. He covered his eyes and shook his head. "I'm just relieved you remembered there _is_ a mission at all."

But as they resumed their search, Obi-Wan hid a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> There were strange undercurrents of actual depth in this with the droid marketplace worldbuilding and prejudice against Anakin and Obi-Wan continually hiding all his praise and affection under eye rolls and insults. Didn't expect any of that lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
